Why Not To Chose 3 Girls To Save The World
by XHauntedForLifeX
Summary: HPLOTR crossover. Aragorn, Legolas, and 3 random sheelves go to Hogwarts to help them defeat Voldemort. R for safety. definitely a lot of comedy a LOT of romance coming in the future chapters
1. Ride Of Your Life

Chapter 1: Ride of Your Life

Wishing on a shooting star

But dreams alone won't get you far

Can't deny your feelings anymore

The world is waiting right outside your door

What are you waiting for?

Come on, here's your chance

Don't let it slip right through your hands

Are you ready for the ride of your life?

Your dreams are riding on the wind

Just reach out and pull them in and

Get ready for the ride of your life

The ride of your life

In your heart, you know what must do

You've only got yourself to answer to

Don't let fear of fallen hold you down

Your spirit's flying high above the clouds

You're glory bound

Come on here's your chance

Don't let it slip right through your hands

Are you ready, for the ride of your life

Your dreams are riding on the wind

Just reach out and pull them in and

Get ready for the ride of your life

You are on your way no looking back

There's no future living in the past

You're free at last yeah

You're free at last

Come on here's your chance

Don't let it slip right through your hands

Are you ready for the ride of your life yea

Your dreams are riding on the wind

Just reach out and pull them in and

Get ready for the ride of your life

Ride of your life

Come on, come on get ready

Yea, yea, yea

Your dreams are riding on the wind

Just reach out and pull them in

Get ready for the ride of your life

* * *

Gandalf is sitting in a chair looking intently into the fire. Many who passed thought that he was a little crazy, but kept on their way, for they did not want to interfere with the great wizard. Then those who passed at an exact moment saw a figure appear in the flames, and ran away before they could question.

Gandalf stood and greeted the old man, after he came out of the fire, with a friendly hug. "Welcome to Middle-Earth old friend Albus."

Albus returns a greeting with, "It is good to be here again. I am sorry for the lack of appearance in your war, but now I ask you, as a friend, to help my own world from destruction."

"Of course I shall help. What is it you ask of me?" Gandalf replied.

"I ask you of two skilled teachers and about two or three skilled younger elves of yours to help train a select few of my students. So they will be ready to defend our world against the Dark Lord Voldemort," stated Albus.

"That should be fairly easy for me to give, I just hope they are ready for what your entails. I apologize, for I can not join them I have my own loose ends to tie here" Gandalf said to Albus, "But I will keep in touch and help as much as I can."

"That is all I can ask of you. Please send them within a day or two. The students will arrive on September 1st."

"I shall send them as soon as I can."

"Thank you, dear friend."

"It is no trouble. I will speak with you soon."

"Goodbye."

Then the old man stepped back into the flames, threw a bit of powder over it and yelled out "HOGWARTS!"

And disappeared.

Gandalf immediately went to a servant to fetch Aragorn, Legolas, and 3 elfish kin.

* * *

The three elfish kin were practicing their archery. Two had long blonde hair and one brown, all with the common elfish braids. One with the long blonde hair and green eyes name was Raina (Rine-ah). The second one with blonde hair had blue eyes and was named Lithoniel (Lee-thone-ee-ell). The one who had a bow in hand had brown hair and also had green eyes. She was named Nostariel (Nohs-tar-ee-ell).

They were chatting with each other when a male elf servant came up to them and said, "Gandalf requests your presence in his office immediately."

Raina sighed exaggeratedly and said loudly, "What does he want of us now?"

Lithoniel answered her with, "Come on we have to go to him anyway. No point in stalling. Maybe we'll meet Legolas on the way there." and winks at Nostariel, making fun of her crush on Legolas.

Nostariel rolls her eyes and said, "Oh God will you leave it be!" then slings her bow into its carrier on her back and Lithoniel and Rania followed in suit. Then they started there way up to the seventh level of the White City of Gondor to Gandalf's office.

* * *

When Lithoniel, Rania and Nostariel finally made it up to Gandalf's office they saw Legolas and Aragorn waiting outside. Lithoniel gave Nostariel a wink and in return Nostariel punched her in the arm. Legolas and Aragorn looked at them curiously then shook their heads.

They greeted each other with friendly hellos.

"What do you think Gandalf wants us for?" asked Rania.

Aragorn answered with a sigh, " Probably wants us to run and errands for him to Rohan."

"Most likely." Lithoniel said while looking over to Nostariel who was staring at Legolas. She shoved her softly, teasing her.

Before anything else was said Gandalf called them into his office.

They filed in one after another. There were only three chairs in front of Gandalf's desk, so Aragorn and Legolas let the three girls sit in them. They stood behind them. Gandalf took his seat behind his desk and placed his folded hands on his desk.

" I have an urgent matter to discuss with all of you. It concerns a friend of mine in the realm of the 2nd Earth. He is Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe. They are being threatened by a Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers who are called Deatheaters. He has asked for two skilled teachers of archery, sword melee and the Elfish language. They have also requested three younger elves slightly skilled in these areas to interact with the students of this school. I have chosen you five for you have shown worthiness in your past. You shall be expected to leave September 1st at 7:00 but shall meet here at 6:30 to make sure we are prepared for how you leave for Second Earth. You were asked to do this to help defend their world and prepare their army with old-fashioned skills that the enemy will not expect. The Elfish language will be a code for the army to use so the enemy will not understand them with spies and during combat. So we will obviously not be ready for this war until every student is fluent in Elfish. Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet for a minute, taking in what he said. This was definitely not what they were expecting. Then Aragorn cried out,

"Old-fashioned? What kind of world are we going to?"

Gandalf shook his head and answered, "This world is beyond your wildest dreams. They shall seem perfect, but there planet is very young and have serious problems. (A/N: yea like Bush ugh)" replied Gandalf.

Legolas then spoke for the first time that in his sexy voice, "How long will we be required to be there?"

Nostariel got a dreamy look in her eyes but snapped back to attention when she felt a sharp pain in her foot thanks to cough Lithoniel cough. Gandalf looked at Lithoniel for a second, rethinking the girls maturity then thought better of it. Then he answered a question,

"Until the Dark Lord is defeated, and we do not know how powerful his our even our army is so there is no way to estimate the length of your time spent there."

Legolas nodded his in agreement with what Gandalf had said. Then of course one of the girls had to ask (which wound up being Rania)

"How much stuff are allowed to bring. I mean I need at least two suitcases for clothes and then hair stuff, shoes, and you know , like, other important things to fit in another suitcase."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "What else could possibly need other than a few set of clothes and a pair of shoes?"

All the girls had horrified looks on their faces as they stared at Aragorn, wondering what world he came from. They then shook their heads in pity and Lithoniel said, "Well obviously you have no hygiene worries."

Aragorn shook his head and had a look on his face that read 'women'.

Nostariel said to him, "Don't you have a wife? Don't you know these things?"

Aragorn chose not to answer her. He was defeated. Instead he asked Gandalf if they could leave.

"Of course, just remember be here tomorrow at 6:30 p.m. Good night."

They all filed out of the room and out into the corridor. They then said good night to each other and went their separate ways.

The three girls walked into the night walking down to the third level of the White City, where their room was located.

They stayed up most of the night packing and discussing what their next year or so of their lives would hold for them.

They slept till noon the next day, due to their late night. Soon they were rushing around, packing last-minute things, showering, picking out their outfits (a good half-hour), doing their hair in that perfect Elfish way (a good hour, which is fast) make-up (another perfect Elfish must-have…. another good 45 minuets) and then of course…food. Rushing around like that made them hungry. So they had to go out to the kitchen closest to them and eat lunch and dinner so by the time they were finished it was 6:40.

Lithoniel was outside their door yelling at Nostariel and Rania for them to hurry up- for they were already ten minuets late and they had to bring up three suitcases up to the seventh level. That's no easy job.

They finally made it up to Gandalf's office at 6:57. They were panting and their arms felt weak (like jello). Aragorn and Legolas looked at them like they were crazy.

"I didn't think you were serious!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Then Lithoniel put a friendly arm around his shoulders and said, "Well you wouldn't understand, now would you? We discussed this yesterday. Do not piss us off. We just walked up four verryyyy steep and long flights of stairs to get here and we did it in 15 minuets. I am very proud of myself. Please don't ruin it. We would've been here sooner had you offered to help. But you didn't. So I officially blame you for us being late. And I'm sure Nostariel and Rania agree with me." Then Lithoniel lightly hit the back of his head and walked over to the other two girls.

Aragorn then whispered to Legolas, "I don't think they like me very much."

Legolas whispered back, "Yes, and imagine, they will be the only people we know."

Aragorn sighed and said, "Damn."

Gandalf then explained how they would arrive at Hogwarts.

"You shall take a little bit of this powder, step into the flames and yell out HOGWARTS very clearly. You shall then arrive in the Great Hall, where the students shall be dining since you are late," he didn't bother covering his annoyance with the girls who sighed and answered him with, "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?"

Gandalf turned back to Aragorn and said, "You shall go first since you are the only human and the students shall not be so scared out of their minds." Aragorn nodded like a good king who takes orders from the lesser people and stepped in the fire with the powder, which he threw and yelled out "HOGWARTS!" He then disappeared.

Rania then said, "If only you could do that with your ex's." The other girls nodded solemnly.

Legolas thought for a second why they were so weird then gentlemanly offered Nostariel to go ahead. She nodded silently with a huge smile on her face. Rania and Lithoniel went 'oooo' and winked at Nostariel. She gave them a murderous look and Legolas pretended not to notice. She then took her turn stepping into the fire and shouting "HOGWARTS!"

Then Lithoniel and Rania followed in suit and Legolas went last. They were all surprised what they saw, especially when Legolas lost his balance arriving at Hogwarts and knocked Nostariel to the floor.

"Damnit…watch-ohh sorry never mind. Umm…could you please get off of me?" asked Nostariel, inside screaming NOOOOO but knew it must've looked weird to what seemed like millions of children before her.

Legolas blushed slightly then got off of her. They Hall was dead silent. You have NEVER heard it this silent. I mean people with pointy ears just dropped onto the floor. It's not something you see everyday…or lifetime.

Then of course Rania opened big mouth and said loudly, "Hey! We're the people helping out with your war! Can you tell us where umm…. hey Aragorn can I see that piece of paper with that guys name on it?" She then read the paper he held out to her. "Umm…I think his name is Dumblede-dore? Wait no…ahhh Dumbledore…what kind of name is that? Seriously…right Nostariel? Lithoniel?"

The two girls nodded dumbfounded and then a bunch of guys jumped up from the table in front of them and pointed to the big table in front of the others and a guy with white blonde hair and piercing blue-gray eyes said he is in the middle of the table.

Lithoniel then nodded and said, "That makes sense thanks." Then she lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek out of appreciation…and he was like hot. He gave her a weird look and she got very offended.

She turned to the other girls and Aragorn and Legolas, who were still kind of a shocked by the girls entrance, what with the yelling and the kissing and the falling to the ground.

"Ok guess how stupid we are. That Dumblede-dore guy is in the front table in the middle," said Lithoniel.

"Ohhh…that makes sense." Nostariel said. They then walked up to the table…awaiting their future….

* * *

alright...so we revised it and hopefully all the spelling mistakes are gone...so please review we know ur reading! we love u all 


	2. Angels With Dirty Faces

**Disclaimers: **We don't own anything as usual. Damn!

**Author comments: **We wrote this on right after the first so no reviews yet. We will right it in the next one if we don't write that one tonight too. You may get lucky.

**Chapter 2: Angels with Dirty Faces**

**Science of Selling Yourself Short: Less than Jake**

I've come to my senses,  
That I've become senseless,  
I could give you lessons on how to ruin your friendships,  
Every last conviction, I smoked them all away,  
I drank my frustrations down the drain, out of the way,  
So I sit and wait and wonder,  
" Does anyone else feel like me?"  
Someone so tired of their routines and disappearing self-esteems,

Chorus:  
I'll sing along,  
Yeah with every emergency,  
Just sing along,  
I'm the king of catastrophies,  
I'm so far gone,  
That deep down inside I think it's fine by me,  
I'm my own worst enemy

I could be an expert on co-dependency,  
I could write the best book on underage tragedy,  
I've been spending my time at the local liquor store,  
I've been sleeping nightly on my best friends kitchen floor,  
So I sit and wait and wonder,  
" Does anyone else feel like me?"  
I'm so overdosed on apathy and put down on sympathy

Chorus

Let the meaning slip away  
Lost my faith in another day,  
Self deprication seems okay,  
I never thought I'd make it anyway

Chorus

I'm my own worst enemy x5

….Waiting for their Futures…

All three of the girls open their mouths to say something when Aragorn cuts them off and says….

"No, let me talk, Please."

Nostariel whispered to him, "Well your not doing a very good job."

Aragorn glared at her and said, " Well you probably want Legolas to speak."

She gasped horridly and said, "You wouldn't!"

"_I would." _Nostariel gave him a dirty look and turn away. Then Aragorn spoke up to Dumbledore. " We are the teachers and students you requested from Gandalf."

Dumbledore laughed and said, "Yes, I can tell. Gandalf has always put I twist in something that I have asked for, but this is more then I expected."

Aragorn glares at the girls for ruining his perfect entrance. The girls just looked back and said,

"What!"

Aragorn just ignored them and gave his attention back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then said, " I will now introduce you to the students." He stood up and the hall went silent. (Which wasn't that hard since the hall was already pretty quiet except for the few whispers.) " In front of you are four elves and one human from a different realm. They are from the realm of Middle Earth. (There were a few whispers at this because most of them had seen the movie) " They are here to help train a select few of you in archery, sword melee, and the elfish language, to prepare the select few for certain tasks. The sword melee instructor is Aragorn." Albus gestured toward Aragorn and there was applause. "Your Archery teacher is Legolas." He gestured to Legolas and there was even more applause. Mostly by the girls. " And the other three will be observing your class, teaching you elfish and instructing you in anything else necessary ." Albus gestured toward the three girls and there was even more applause mostly by the guys of course. " They will not be sorted due to the fact that they will not be participating in any classes. So they will choose where they want to sit and they will special Dorms. Before I leave you to your feast I shall announcer the students who will participate in the special classes.

Draco Malfoy

Samantha Monzillo

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Amanda Napolione

Lee Jordan

Blaise Zabini

Padma Patil

Cho Chang

Parvati Patil

Seamus Finnagan

Dean Thomas

Justin Flinch-Fletchy

Angelo Pozzuto

Katherine Samsonite

" I would like you to stay after the feast is over to let you know what is expected of you. You may return to your meals. Thank you." Dumbledore returned to his seat and said, " There are two seats here at the head table where Aragorn and Legolas may sit for the meals. Girls you may choose I table to sit at.

The three girls stepped down the steps and looked over the hall to see where to sit.

"Alright I vote we attack two tables, since Nostariel obviously cannot handle being on her own at the moment. She is very stressed with Legolas. So, Rania, you take her to the table on the far right and I'll take the far left." Lithoniel said to Rania, and they went there separate ways. Rania caught Aragorn's eye and winked, obviously showing the mischief they were going to cause. He gave her a death glare which she ignored and went on to her gold and red table.

"Ok, so who do we want to sit next to?" Rania asked a couple of people and they all answered her with 'Harry Potter', so she went down the table asking for him.

She finally went ALL the way to the end of the table when she found him sitting in-between a red-head boy and a curly brown-haired girl. She and Nostariel sat down across form them and started making small talk while devouring a lot of food, surprisingly. Then the red haired dude (whose name is actually Ron haha what a WEIRD name) asked them where the hell they came from.

Hermione (the curly brown-haired girl another WEIRD name) sighed and said, "Honestly Ron, have you EVER read Lord Of The Rings?"

Ron stammered out, "Umm…nooo. Should I have? I mean was it assigned over the summer? Shit! Why didn't you tell me Hermione, your supposed to help me with my homework! God that's the last time I'm going to you again."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No it was not assigned over the summer."

Ron gave an exasperated sigh, "O ok then. I take back what I said. You know like never asking for your help again."

Hermione nodded and said, "I figured."

Rania jumped in and said, "Well, ANYWAY I'm from this old-fashioned realm called Middle-Earth. I'm a Mirkwood elf- so is my friend over at that green table- and Nostariel is from Rivendell. You know we got normal creatures living there, hobbits, ghosts, dwarves, humans, elves….that kind of thing."

Ron said sarcastically, "Right…normal. And we have flying pigs."

Nostariel said excitedly, "Really!"

Harry then said, "No."

Nostariel looked sad. "Damn. Still looking for those then."

Meanwhile….

At the Slytherin table, Lithoniel was making friends with that blonde haired dude (whose name is Draco) and his weird ass friends who were staring at her ears.

"Please, there just ears. NO! You cannot touch them!" slaps one of their hands away

"So, Draco…..how's life?" Lithoniel asked getting bored.

"You know…." He answered.

"No I don't know. Again, notice my ears. I am not from here." Lithoniel said getting annoyed.

"Do you usually kiss random people?" Draco asked.

"It's an Elfish tradition," she made up quickly, "The first person to help you with directions in a new realm gets a kiss on the cheek…you just hope it's a member of the opposite sex who gives you that first direction. And it sounds stupid only because I just made it up. I feel special! I made a new elfish tradition. Wow…"

Draco just laughed.

But then the meal ended and Aragorn and Legolas dreaded meeting up with the girls again….

All the selected students came up to where Dumbledore, Aragorn, and Legolas were standing.

Dumbledore then said:

"Congratulations on being chosen for this special honor. Coming with this honor you are to live in a separate dorm to get to know each better." There were slight groans from the Slytherins and Gryfindors but Dumbledore kept going. "You will share a common room which will be equipped with a tv and stereo for I know you sneak them in anyway. There will be two girl rooms and two guy rooms. Your belongings have been brought up to your room. Enjoy yourself and as tomorrow is Sunday I expect you to meet Aragorn and Legolas in front of the school at 2:00, where you will start your training. So with that, good night and your password is Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (A/N: is that not the most amazing password…if you don't know what that means look it up then it might be a little bit more funny.)

They were given directions and they went off. The three elf girls stayed at the back since they had no idea where they were going. They chatted about the moving staircases and pictures and the people they had met. They heard Hermione complain about their password and how inappropriate it was. But nobody else really cared. When they finally reached their portrait (which was some French couple o and by the way there password is French) they said the password and walked in.

Most were amazed by what they saw, for it was bigger than any other common room they have had and it really did have a TV and stereo. The elves were amazed by the electronics but were depressed by the lack of detail. The room could really be a lot better. But they were not there to pick and choose. No one really had the energy to fight so they went to there assigned rooms and just fell asleep.

Ok…I know the ending sucked but we are really tired (you have no idea how long it took to type really) and we've been up all night for you because we care so even if u hate it please just review it cause we stayed up a long time….and sure it was fun but that wasn't the point….were posting this for you FOR YOU! Remember that……..so yea were going to bed


	3. Let You Down

**Thank you** so much to roma-roma for our first real review! We love you very much……and yea I know its kind of a weird password….did we mention it was 3 in the morning? And we like the Moulin Rouge…..a lot sooo yea thanx sooo much

**Author Note:** heres our third one and I hope its better than the last one…..or at least the ending were gonna try to make it a bit more serious sooo yea…..hope you like it

**Chapter 3: Let You Down**

**Let You Down-Three Days Grace**

Trust me

There's no need to fear

Everyone's here

Waiting for you to finally be one of us

Come down

You may be full of fear

But you'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

I will let you down

I'll let you down, I'll

When do you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

Trust me

I'll be there when you need me

You'll be safe here

When you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

I will let you down

I'll let you down, I'll

When do you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

I will let you down

I'll let you down, I'll

When do you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

Never want to come down

Never want to come down

Never want to come down

(Down, let you down)

I will let you down

I'll let you down, I'll

When do you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

I will let you down

I'll let you down, I'll

When do you finally trust me

Finally believe in me

Nostariel, Lithoniel, and Rania were all put into one dorm along with Hermione and Amanda. They all woke up to a very loud crash and lots of shouting.

The boys.

The three elves were confused on why they would be fighting, but Hermione and Amanda knew all too well and rushed out to make sure the boys didn't kill each other. The elves grabbed their small daggers in case they were needed.

They already found the other five girls in the other room helping the boys hold back Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, and Blaise. They were still struggling when Nostariel screamed out, "What the HELL!"

The five boys stopped struggling and looked at her. Then Ron sheepishly pointed at Draco and Blaise and mumbled, "They started it."

Rania walked up to him and said, "There is one thing I can't stand and that's people who can't take responsibility of their own actions." She then hit his head hard enough to get her point across, but not hard enough for it to hurt.

Lithoniel then stepped in and said in a stern voice, "Now if someone does not tell me how this whole fight started, what exactly you broke, and how we can resolve this, no one will get hurt. But if you choose not to participate," she reached for her dagger, "We are trained in skills beyond your knowledge and we tend to like to practice." She looked at the five boys still being held back and said, "You may let them go. We are going into the common room to talk about this, our differences, how we can make this better and set a few rules down."

"How come the three freak-elves get to be in charge," said one of the guys, Angelo.

Nostariel walked up to him. "Are you the one with the weapon?"

Angelo eyed her warily. "No."

"Alright then. Get back to me when you do," and turned to follow Lithoniel to the common room.

Lithoniel, Rania, and Nostariel arranged the four couches and chairs in a circle and they all took a seat…the elves standing in the middle of the circle.

Rania started. "Ok, Blaise. What happened?"

"Well," he nervously looked at Draco who gave him a glare and Blaise gave him a look that clearly said, 'they have a WEAPON! And they're crazy ass foreigners!' and looked back at Rania, "Draco started it."

Rania gave a pissed off look. "That is not what I asked." and crept slowly closer to Blaise with the dagger. "Now I suggest you tell me what happened. And fast."

Blaise then said, "Well, me, Draco, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were all put into one dorm, big mistake if you ask me," Rania deepened her glare and Blaise started off again, "and I woke up to the four Gryffindors and they were talking about what this whole thing might be about. Draco was up and when he saw I was also up and listening he loudly said, 'Well, we know there are some people who really shouldn't be here.' Ron glared at him while Harry said, 'Shut up Ferret Boy.' Draco then smirked and said, 'Oh Potty, I was really talking to your Weasel friends. They couldn't defend themselves if someone told them what was going on.' So that's when Ron, Fred, and George started on Draco…and of course I went to go defend him and Harry did the same thing. So that's basically what happened." Blaise said quickly finishing off his story.

Rania nodded and backed away from him. "Now was that so hard?" she asked Blaise.

Blaise looked at Draco. "It will be later," he muttered under his breath.

Nostariel looked at Blaise with a curious expression on her face. "There's one thing that doesn't make sense…how did the fight wind up outside of your room?"

Blaise looked at her with a look that said 'oh shit' and answered, "I can honestly say I don't know. The last thing I remember is punching Fred before we were pulled away from each other."

Nostariel nodded, knowing he wouldn't lie.

That's when Lithoniel turned to Draco and smacked him really hard across the face. Everyone was dead silent. Draco held his hand at his cheek and his mouth was formed in a silent 'Ow…'

Hermione then spoke up, "Was that fun? I did that to him back in third year…and believe me when I say I thought it was a lot of fun."

Lithoniel looked at her with a glare that softened to a smile and said, "Yea…that was kind of fun." and laughed.

Soon everyone was laughing, even Blaise. Draco glared at each of them. "Well it might be funny for you, but that hurt like a bitch."

Lithoniel looked at him. "Come on laugh at yourself. You can't be that big of a jerk. Besides, maybe I'll make up a few more new traditions later on." and winked at him. He seemed to soften and let out a small laugh…but the moment was over.

Nostariel looked at the humans at that moment.

"How can we make this work? Any suggestions?" Nostariel asked voice full of hope that this meeting would end as well as it was going now.

Sam, one of the Gryffindor girls, then suggested, "How about we all call each other by our first names? It's a start right?" She meant to say it directly at Draco, but it wound up going for everybody.

Rania then laughed. "What, you mean you call each other by your last names? How old are you, like five?"

All the elves laughed while the humans glared at them.

Lithoniel looked at them. "Valar, your serious aren't you? All right, since we have such an issue with names, we'll go around in a circle and introduce ourselves. This'll be our new start. You must act respectfully to each other, and if we catch you not acting appropriately outside of this room, we will tell either Aragorn or Legolas." They didn't seem to get the threat in that, but they knew they would. "Ok, we'll start off with Draco."

He sighed. "My name is Draco…Malfoy."

And it went on from there. They all said there first and last name. When that was all done the elves said their names, since it seemed appropriate.

"Ok," started Nostariel, "I think that's good for now. Lets get changed and go to breakfast. So, I think you should meet us in the Great Hall at 1:45 and we'll look for Aragorn and Legolas around the grounds from there. Just to get ourselves situated for the first day." She looked to her fellow elves for approval, which they nodded and she turned back to them. "Yea, so that's it. Bye."

And with that, they went their separate ways. As Nostariel, Rania, and Lithoniel reached their dorm with Hermione and Amanda, they changed into their clothes (jeans and a t-shirt for the humans, non-formal dresses for the elves) and went downstairs.

They chatted on their way down and went their respective ways to eat. Nostariel, Lithoniel, and Rania walked up to the head table to ask Professor Dumbledore if they would be able to sit next to Aragorn and Legolas that morning. He approved and conjured up three extra chairs next to the two new teachers and the she-elves sat down.

Aragorn gave them a wary look. Nostariel looked at him and shook her head.

"It's too early in the morning to piss you off."

He seemed somewhat relieved by that statement and asked what they wanted.

Lithoniel jumped in on this one, "We wanted to know how it's going to work later. Where are the classes going to be held? Whose teaching what? Who's in whose group, you know that kind of stuff."

So they discussed how they were going to handle that later on and made Aragorn and Legolas aware of the tension between the students and how they were trying to ease it.

"Good, you were doing exactly what you were sent to do. There's also one more thing…." Aragorn trailed off.

Rania gave him a suspicious look. "What is it?"

"You have to start teaching Elfish to your group today. Just for today…ease into. Give them simple phrases and days of the week…something like that. Will you be able to deal with that?" Legolas finished for Aragorn.

Nostariel answered for the rest of the elves, not taking her eyes of Legolas. "Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out."

Legolas smiled at her, which caused Nostariel to blush slightly and smile softly.

They finished talking and the she-elves walked back up to their room. They had no idea what to do around the massive castle, so they decided to stick with what they knew. They sat on a couch in the common room and stared at the screen. Nostariel asked out-loud, "What is it?"

They suddenly heard a slight noise behind them and quickly turned around. They saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry answered Nostariel's question with, "It shows a story through many pictures."

The elves nodded, but didn't really get it. Noticing this, Hermione asked, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

They shrugged and she turned on the TV. The whole time Hermione didn't take her eyes off of the she-elves. The beginning titles showed the name of the movie to be 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.' A couple of minutes into it Lithoniel shouted out, "Hey! That's Gandalf!"

The other two elves stared at the screen in amazement.

"How did he get there? He's back in the White City!" exclaimed Nostariel.

Hermione quietly explained, "The realm of Second Earth knows more of your own realm than you might think. I don't know one person who hasn't heard of this story. Tell me if you recognize it."

Harry and Ron didn't get the importance of this very moment, but Hermione did. And she knew that the elves had to be kept a secret, only to be known in Hogwarts.

The elves watched in horror as the story that their world had just finished recovering from played out once more before their eyes. After the movie was over, only showing one third of the journey, they demanded to watch the next one. The time was 1:30 when that one finished, and the elves knew they had to leave their state of shock to go meet the others in the Great Hall. They mumbled a feeble 'see you in a few minutes' and walked the way to the Great Hall in silence. The students gathered in front of them, but they did not make conversation, as they would have.

Quietly they walked out to where they said they would meet Aragorn and Legolas. They knew they couldn't tell them what they had found out.

…Not yet.

* * *

So…. how'd u like it? It was amazing right? No jfk (just fuckin kiddin) we know your reading so please review and it doesn't have to be much just a small 'its good' or 'I hate it' would be good. Soooo hopefully ill have the 4th chapter up before I leave for vacation, that'll be more fun to write than this one. Lots of elfish comin up…….see u when we update! 


	4. Be My Escape

Authors note: sorry I havent updated in awhile but ive been so busy over the summer then I procrastinated a lot cause there weren't many reviews to want me to get it up sooner….o well I hope you like this chapter took me awhile to type it

Disclaimer: do u think I am jk rowling or jrr tolkien? Seriously? didn't think so, so I don't own any of them

Chapter 4: Be My Escape

I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption   
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here   
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You,

I'm begging You to be my escape.

I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was

Save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

Aragorn and Legolas greeted the 18 students with smiles, but they turned to the she-elves and gave them questioning looks. Lithoniel gave them a look that said _'we'll tell you later'_ which they nodded to and turned their attention to the rest of their students.

Aragorn started to speak. "We are here to help you develop skill with sword melee, the bow and arrow, and a language which you are not common with, Elfish. You are the few who have been chosen for this great honor to fight. These skills we have listed will help you fight the final battle against the Dark Lord. I will be teaching sword melee and Elfish. Legolas," he pointed to the elf standing beside him, "will be teaching archery and Elfish. Since there are only two of us, sometimes you may have to be taught Elfish by the three she-elves among you." Nostariel, Lithoniel, and Rania waved to them sheepishly, liking the attention for a few seconds.

Aragorn continued, "Ok now here are your groups. In group one will be Lithoniel, Draco, Nostariel, Samantha, Ron, Harry and Hermione. In group two will be Rania, Fred, Amanda, George, Lee Jordan, Blaise, and Padma. And finally, in group three will be Cho, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Justin, Angelo, and Katherine. Today, all of the elves will start Elfish with group one, just to get them situated, because you don't really need to be there for the first lesson of the sword and bow. Group two please come to me and group three please go with Legolas." All the groups went to there respective teachers, Aragorn led his group to a flat non-grassy piece of land while Legolas led his own group to a distant archery field. The three she-elves led their group back into the castle and to an empty classroom.

All of the students sat down in a chair and Nostariel, Rania, and Lithoniel went to the front. Nostariel started off, "Well, you know us we know you, we're going to start you off with Elfish. Now, this is very different from your own language and may take awhile. Today, we will simply tell you a few phrases and other fairly small stuff. So, who wants to learn the days of the week in Elfish."

Nobody looked to excited, so she went up to the board and wrote, 'Elenya, Anarya, Isilya, Alduya, Menelya, Valanya, Tarion.' Nobody moves so Lithoniel said, exasperated, "You might want to write this down. So as they wrote them down, she pronounced each word and made the five people sitting in front of her say each word back. It went on like this for the months of the year and pronouns. With 10 minutes left the elves decided to teach them fun phrases.

"Ok, so I simple one is Dina which means be silent," Rania started, "And another one is Kela, which means go away."

"A funny one is Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina, which means You're ugly and your mother dresses funny." said Nostariel, the phrase resulting to a few laughs.

Lithoniel added, "Amin n'rangwa edanea, which means I don't understand these humans."

The five people sitting before her weren't sure if this was a joke or if they should take offence to it. But then the elves went on and they forgot about. Soon it was 3:00, the time for that class to be over.

Draco walked up to Lithoniel and said to her, "Lle naa vanima." (A/N: meaning: you are beautiful) Lithoniel smiled at him and said, "Thanks, but how did you…" For that was not one of the phrases they had taught them. He shrugged and said, "I did a little research." Then he walked away.

Nostariel and Rania, noticing them talking, walked up to her and asked, "What did he say?"

Lithoniel replied, "Lle naa vanima." and her friends 'ohhhed' at her. She told them to shut up and that they needed to go meet Aragorn and Legolas.

They lapsed into silence when they remembered why they were meeting them in the first place. They wondered how the moving-picture screen could possibly know about their war in Middle-Earth. They reached the archery range.

Rania, Nostariel, and Lithoniel waited for Legolas to finish his lesson. When he finally said goodbye to Group 3 and walked over to the she-elves. He looked nervous.

"What was your problem before?" He asked all of them though his gaze settled on Nostariel.

Rania answered, "We should probably wait for Aragorn to get here. We couldn't want to have to explain it twice." Legolas nodded his agreement, though he looked like he wanted to say more.

"Nostariel, would you like to walk with me? You could tell me what happened while Lithoniel and Rania tell Aragorn." He asked, his eyes full of hope.

Nostariel blushed and said, "Alright."

Legolas smiled at her and she smiled back. Rania and Lithoniel looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and gave Nostariel knowing looks as she walked side-by-side with Legolas.

Lithoniel then asked Rania, "What shall we tell Aragorn?"

They thought of many possibilities: funny, dirty, serious (though the truth never did cross their minds) and about five minutes later Aragorn walked up to them. He looked around then asked, "Where are Legolas and Nostariel?"

Lithoniel and Rania couldn't suppress a giggle and Rania answered with, "They went to go have sex in the Forbidden Forest."

Lithoniel followed up with, "Cause you know it makes it even sexier since its forbidden to be in their anyway." That's when she and Rania started to laugh hysterically.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and asked, "How long did it take you to think of that?"

Lithoniel answered between giggles, "Five minutes." Which made her and Rania laugh even harder for no particular reason.

Aragorn wanted to let out a laugh, but would not give in to the two girls in front of him. Instead he asked, "What is this meeting about?"

All of a sudden the two she-elves stopped laughing. Lithoniel stopped for a second and then asked, "Do you know how much we respect you? As a leader and a friend, you have always pulled through." Aragorn, not expecting that, waited for her to go on, now was suddenly interested.

"You are one of our most trusted friend, the very best, that is why we mess with you so much. Please take seriously what we are about to tell you." Lithoniel waited for him to answer and without a moments hesitation, he answered with "Alright."

The two she-elves sighed, looked at each other and Rania started to tell him the story. They watched Aragorn's face fall and then grow into a questioning look. When Rania had finished he said one thing.

"Why?"

Lithoniel and Rania were confused by what he meant. There were many 'whys?' in their story, though they did not know which one he was referring to.

Noticing their questioning looks, Aragorn rephrased his question with, "Why our story?"

Both girls felt sorry that they could not answer him. They wished they knew themselves. But then it would lead to more questions. Why had Aragorn been chosen to come here? For they were the very people the humans on this world would recognize. Why had there been no warning?

Aragorn sat in thought for about another five minutes. Then he turned to Rania and asked, "You say Hermione showed you?"

Rania nodded and Aragorn repeated the gesture. He then said to the elves, "She obviously knows something. Get close to her, ask her what she knows about us. Don't trust her friends so much for decent information, they seem just as shocked as you were. So, tonight, sit with her instead of us. Make sure you find out as much as you can. Meet me and Legolas after dinner tonight for further instructions."

The two she-elves nodded. Then they all headed toward the archery ranges to practice and wait for Legolas and Nostariel to return.

* * *

Nostariel had just finished explaining the story to Legolas. He didn't interrupt her once and his face showed no emotion. They walked in silence for about two minutes when Legolas said, "This is bad." 

Nostariel just looked at him. "Yea, it is. Very bad."

"I'm sure Aragorn has already told Rania and Lithoniel what they should do. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait to see what it is he said."

Nostariel smiled at Legolas and said to him. "I think I can wait a little while longer."

Legolas smiled back. Then he asked her, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Nostariel then started to get nervous. She sighed and after thinking for a moment on what to say she said, "I will not lie. Yes, I do."

She was then afraid he would walk away. Instead he said to her, "Well, then I will not lie to you. I also have feelings for you."

Nostariel was so surprised she get barely let out a squeaky, "Really?"

Legolas then laughed. "Yes, really."

She was so happy that she hugged him. Legolas was surprised, though no disappointed, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

She slowly pulled away and they started towards the archery ranges. During the walk, Legolas grabbed Nostariel's hand and they walked up to Lithoniel and Rania. Aragorn was in the middle of releasing an arrow and only heard squeals from Rania and Lithoniel who were hugging Nostariel, their bows forgotten.

Aragorn reached them just in time to hear Rania say "Finally" and they all laughed, their worries soon forgotten. It was awkward for Nostariel and Legolas at first, but they lived through it.

As it got closer to dinner time, the five of them walked up to the castle. When they reached the Great Hall, the girls departed with Legolas and Aragorn and headed to their common room to put away their bows. On their way back through the common room, they were met with Draco and Blaise.

They said polite 'hellos' and kept walking. They really wanted to meet up with Hermione and find out what they could and then tease Nostariel about Legolas.

But then Draco said, "Lithoniel, could I talk to you for a minute?" All three girls stopped short. Lithoniel turned around, smiled at him, and answered "Sure." She motioned for her fellow elves to go on without her and they walked away, suddenly finding a new subject to talk about.

Lithoniel walked over to Draco and Blaise simply sat on a couch, not bothering to leave. When she was about two steps away from Draco she said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go with me on the first Hogsmeade weekend." Draco asked her.

"So, like a date?" Lithoniel asked. Draco nodded.

"Sure," Lithoniel said then leaned closer and asked, "What's Hogsmeade?"

He smirked and answered, "Its an all-wizards town. All Hogwarts students 3rd year and above are allowed to go there on certain weekends."

Lithoniel nodded and said, "Cool."

Draco hesitated a moment, then asked her if she wanted to sit at the Slytherin table again. Lithoniel was about to say 'sure' (again) when she remembered what Aragorn had told her to do.

"Oh no, I can't. I'm really sorry but I have to sit with Hermione."

Draco looked surprised, then slightly angry. "Why do you have to sit with her?"

"Aragorn told Rania, Nostariel, and me to ask her questions about that movie we were watching before. Lithoniel answered, not really wanting to elaborate. She wasn't in luck.

"What was up with the movie?" Draco asked.

Lithoniel had a pained expression on her face. But answered, "I can't tell you now. But as soon as I speak with Hermione, I will be able to." Seeing Draco's unbelieving look she finished with, "I promise," then smiled at him. He smiled back.

They wound up walking to dinner together, accompanied with Blaise. They talked, then departed to go to their separate tables and Lithoniel sat in between Harry and Nostariel and across from Ron, Hermione, and Rania.

Lithoniel whispered to Nostariel, "Did you ask her anything yet?" Nostariel shook her head and Lithoniel turned to Hermione.

"How did you know our story?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and answered, "You ask me an impossible question. All I know is that since I saw you elves and Aragorn, that I began to think 'maybe that story was more than just a story.' I was proven right when I showed you those movies. They were based on books, which I guess, were based," she glanced quickly at the end of the staff table where Aragorn and Legolas were seated, "on the real thing."

The three she-elves took it in. Ron then asked, "So there are books?"

Harry nodded, "Yea, a trilogy."

Hermione looked at him. "You know about them?"

Harry nodded and said, "They are the biggest books, biggest movies, in the muggle world. Of course I would know. I actually read them." Hermione gaped at him. "What! It gets boring at the Dursleys."

Hermione shook her head. "Ok, well did you make the connection that the Aragorn and Legolas in the book are the same Aragorn and Legolas sitting before you.?"

"Of course," Harry said, "I don't get the big deal, though."

"The big deal is that there is a whole story written about their," she pointed to the three she-elves and up toward the staff table, "world and they have no idea about it! How could someone in this world know? Do you understand how vulnerable it makes their world?" By the time she finished she was shouting and most of the Great Hall was silenced.

"What are you listening to? Mind your own business!" Hermione shouted to those who were listening and the Great Hall filled with noise again. Aragorn and Legolas were still staring at Hermione. That's when she started to blush and asked, "Did I get a little too carried away?"

Ron and Harry nodded while the other three girls assured her she had not, though they were still in shock themselves.

They finished up their dinner in a normal fashion, mostly talking about Hermione, Ron, and Harry's classes and what each one consisted of. The three she-elves figured they had received enough information for one night.

As the Great hall emptied Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked back up their common room with promises from Rania, Nostariel, and Lithoniel that they would meet them in a couple of minutes.

They walked up to where Aragorn and Legolas were still seated at the staff table and told them what they knew from Hermione, which if you think about it, wasn't much. But Aragorn seemed satisfied and instructed them on what they were going to do next.

"Over the next two weeks, we shall split up into groups and watch the movies and read the books, while writing down differences, similarities things like that. We shall find out how much they really know. That is all for now." Aragorn then dismissed them, Rania and Lithoniel practically dragging Nostariel away.

They reached the common room, said good night to the people in it, and went to bed, sleeping away a long, hard day.

* * *

Alright….so that was a long chapter. I hope you review cause I personally love this chapter, it was fun to write but not-so-fun to type, sorry if I don't get many up in the next month- I have my first day of high school Tuesday so I gotta adjust to that and then I have volleyball, but ill try PROMISE! As long as you review, ill update so…I'm gonna go read and get some sleep love all of you bye… 

xoXHauntedForLifeXox


	5. Swing Life Away

A/N sorry about not updating sooner but we've been super busy-impossibly busy. So here's the next one for you, hope you like it

Kikialiena: ahhh sorry, I know my other half sent you a email but I don't know what she said so heres my own message: I absolutely love you for reviewing and im so sorry ive been so busy and I promise ill try to update the next one much sooner

Disclaimer: yea, I don't own Draco, Hogwarts, Aragorn, Legolas, Lord of The Rings, Harry Potter….or believe me I would be mega-rich and wouldn't be bother with writing fan fiction.

Chapter 5: Swing Life Away

Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer or we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long I think that its time to move  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
And I've got some friends some that I hardly know  
We've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

Chorus  
We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away

* * *

The three she-elves woke up to the moving around of their fellow roommates, who had to get ready for classes that day. They were putting on their dresses when Sam stopped them.

"Don't you have jeans or a t-shirt to wear except those," she glanced quickly at the dresses they just put on, "dresses?" asked Amanda.

"Are jeans what you are wearing underneath your robes?" asked Rania, previously oblivious to what they were wearing.

Amanda nodded and all three elves shook their heads.

Amanda sighed and said, "Well, I bet you could get money from Dumbledore since your job is to 'blend in' and you don't blend very well with those dresses. Then we can go shopping on the next Hogsmeade trip?" All the girls who were listening seemed excited that they would be able to go shopping with them.

The she-elves nodded their approval and then Lithoniel asked, "Wait, Hogsmeade?"

When Amanda nodded, Lithoniel continued, "I have a date with Draco."

All the girls around her gasped at her. There wasn't a word spoken until Nostariel said, "You have a date with Draco?"

Lithoniel nodded and said, "Yea, didn't I tell you?"

Both Nostariel and Rania shook their heads and Lithoniel gave them a questioning look then said, "Well, it was right before dinner yesterday so with all the excitement, it probably just slipped my mind."

Then everyone around her shrieked, "Your going out with Draco?"

**Meanwhile in the Common Room………**

Draco, Blaise, and Angelo were in the common room when they heard a shriek coming from one of the girls room.

"You're going out with Draco!"

Angelo turned to Draco and raised his eyebrows.

Draco just smirked and said to him, "What can I say? They love to scream about me." And with an exaggerated wink to make it seem like he was implying something perverted he walked out of the common room with Blaise in tow (a/n by the way that was just my sick humor. Draco isn't a slut in this fic)

**Meanwhile back in the Girl's Dorm….**

"I cannot believe you just screamed that. EVERYONE probably heard it." Lithoniel said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, you're just exaggerating," said Rania.

They were then finished getting ready so they walked down to breakfast. They all sat at the Gryffindor table and Parvati whispered to Nostariel (who wasn't in the room at the time) "Whose going out with Draco?"

Nostariel just giggled and pointed her head in Lithoniel's direction. Parvati' mouth made a small 'o' and she went back to eating her breakfast

* * *

After breakfast, all the Hogwarts students went to their classes. The she-elves stayed in the common room, for that was where Aragorn and Legolas were to meet them. 

There soon came the sound of the portrait opening and the two mentioned walked in. Aragorn then spoke.

"We shall spilt into two groups. Legolas, Nostariel, and Rania" where both Lithoniel and Rania looked at each other and giggled knowing she was only there to 'supervise' "and Lithoniel and myself. Legolas, you shall watch the first movie today, the second tomorrow and the third the next day. I expect notes on what you already know to be important."

Legolas nodded and then so did the two elves who were to stay with him, showing their understanding of what was expected of them. Aragorn then dismissed them and Nostariel muttered under her breath, "God, not even a good morning," which all the girls laughed at and Aragorn gave them a dirty look.

Aragorn then turned to Lithoniel. "We shall start reading the books. I thought it best to have five sets of books so we could all write notes in the book and on paper."

Lithoniel nodded and they then started walking to library…

…Where she received three thick book she was expected to read in 11 days. Not that she couldn't do it, it was just a lot to expect.

"I'd suggest you find a quill and start reading, you only have 11 days."

Lithoniel sighed and nodded and started reading.

"_This book is largely concerned with Hobbits…"_

It was on to the last class of the morning (Lithoniel was on page 127) when Draco walked in.

Yea. Draco.

He looked surprised to see her. Then he smirked, which quickly changed into a smile, and he motioned for her to come over.

Lithoniel slightly shook her head, mouthed 'no' and pointed to Aragorn all at the same time, so he might be able to catch one action and get the point.

Draco just smirked again and walked over to her and Aragorn. Lithoniel pretended not to notice him and made it look like she was reading. Draco was suddenly before Aragorn and her cleared his throat in that way to get Aragorn's attention. Aragorn looked up and said, "What do you want?"

Draco just said, "I was wondering if I could borrow Lithoniel just for two minutes."

Aragorn looked at him for a long five seconds and said, "Alright, but only for a few minutes."

Lithoniel nodded and quickly walked outside of the library behind Draco. When they were in the corridor Lithoniel hissed, "Why did you do that?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I just wanted to see if he's let you, I didn't think he would."

Lithoniel sighed and said, "Great."

Draco then mocked (a/n to follow author: or michaeled get it? Readers wouldn't get it) a frown and said sounding hurt, "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Lithoniel smiled and said, "Of course!"

Draco was just about to say something when they saw Rania running down the hall. When she reached then she stopped and almost screamed, "OMG, I just caught them making out."

Lithoniel gasped and said, "No you didn't!"

Rania nodded and said, "Yea, I made them pause the movie so I could go to the bathroom and then I came back and they were making out! God, I felt like throwing up. So I quietly walked out of the common room and ran down here to tell you."

Draco interrupted Lithoniel and asked, "Wait, you ran full speed from our common room to here and you weren't out of breath at all?"

Rania said, "No, why?"

Draco just shook his head, "Its just a long way, that's all."

"I'm an elf! Duh." Rania said in an exasperated tone.

Lithoniel the in and said, "You better get up there and quick, who knows what'll happen in these five minutes you were gone."

Rania gasped, turned around, and ran out of sight. Laughing, Lithoniel turned back to Draco. Draco then said to her, "Well, I probably should get back to class."

"Yea, and I think it's been past a few minutes." Lithoniel said back.

The hugged each other and Lithoniel watched Draco walk away. She wondered how this year was going to end up.

* * *

It was dinner when Aragorn and Lithoniel left the library for good and by that time Lithoniel was on page 313. 

She went to go sit with Draco while Nostariel and Rania sat at the Gryffindor table again. This time, Rania wound up between Fred and George and Nostariel sat between Hermione and Ginny.

All three girls were talking amongst themselves while Rania talked to Fred and George.

"So, how do you like it here?" asked Fred who for some reason had trouble taking his eyes off her.

Rania answered, "It's sort of weird because everything's so different, but it's a nice change."

George then started talking about Quidditch, trying to teach her the importance of the sport and how to play when Fred whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Rania made sure George wasn't looking and whispered back, "Sure, but I sort of promised the girls I'd shop with them first, would that be alright?"

Fred nodded and they didn't say anything about it the rest of dinner.

* * *

It was right before they went to bed when Rania told the other elves. 

"OMG, why didn't you tell us before?" yelled Lithoniel.

"Well, we were busy…" Rania answered.

"God, Rania You must tell us these things." Nostariel sighed, shaking her head jokingly.

Then they all went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

OK! It has been made! Can you believe it? We don't know when the next one will be out but we still got another couple days of school off coming so well try to update then….but don't hate us if we don't! so you know hit the little review button and write some words for us if you got this far it must be worth 


End file.
